Network service providers are called upon to support a large variety of networked devices, including devices coupled to home networks (e.g., residential gateways, set-top boxes and voice-over-IP, or VoIP, adapters) and cellular networks (e.g. smart phones and pocket computers). Given the proliferation of such devices and the distributed nature of the networks involved, remote management of such devices is highly desirable.
For example, demand for smart phones and other advanced handsets is growing faster than anticipated as users look for new ways to increase their personal and professional productivity. In 2005, year-over-year growth in the smart phone market exceeded 70%, and the industry experts expect that trend to continue for the next several years. In fact by 2009, it is estimated that smart phones will represent almost 30% of all new handsets sold—up from less than three percent in 2004.
As smart phones and services for smart phones boom, so do the challenges. Today, the complexity often associated with smart phones is driving customer service costs up and serves as a potential inhibitor as mobile network operators strive to achieve mass-market adoption with these sophisticated devices. In fact, consumers are finding mobile services increasingly confusing and issues around ease-of-use are holding them back from buying and using third generation (3G) handsets and services.
Wireless service providers who sell and support smart phones and their associated data services face the prospect of rising customer support costs due to the complexity associated with these devices and services. In 2007, the support costs for smart phones will surpass that of feature phones. The following are few of the top reasons for this support cost.
Multiple contacts are made to a helpdesk to solve a single problem.
34% of users have never solved a problem with a single contact to the helpdesk.
Calls last two to three times longer than calls from users of feature phones.
It is common practice to escalate care from a helpdesk (Tier 1) to expensive technicians (Tier 2 and Tier 3).
FMC (Fixed-Mobile Convergence) will add to the support burden. 89% of early adopters are more likely to go to CE vendors for support. Mainstream consumers are three times more likely to look to their service provider for support.
Similarly, network providers that are coupled to home networks (e.g., Digital Subscriber Link, or DSL, and cable) find those networks coupled to a variety of customer premises equipment (CPE) within the homes that are gradually becoming more and more sophisticated. Customer issues with such devices are no less taxing upon support staff and support infrastructure.
The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) is currently defining a number of standards for managing functionality on mobile devices. These include protocols for device management (OMA-DM), client provisioning (OMA-CP), firmware updates, data synchronization (OMA-DS) and the like. Devices that support at least some of these protocols are becoming prevalent. A support solution that utilizes these protocols and provides a usable console for customer support is the only way network providers and mobile carriers can handle support for the increasing number of devices in the market.
It is therefore desirable to provide a support solution that allows centralized management and control of remotely networked devices such as smart phones and CPE using protocols established for device management, updates, data synchronization and the like.